Dormammu
Dormammu is a powerful extra-dimensional villain from Marvel most commonly associated with Dr. Strange - being one of the Sorcerer Supreme's most reoccurring and powerful enemies, though he has appeared in other titles as well, most notably Marvel vs Capcom 3 as a playable fighter. His Goal: Take over the Multi-Universe and become a true god. The Miracle Elite Storyline The Miracle Elite: Lovelace Origin TBA Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu Dormammu is a main villain to ''Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu'' and ''Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil''. After Tuxedo plays chess, and Chaos summoned him to deal with them. Dormammu begin scolding Chaos about killing Tuxedo and Gabriel. They, are ready to fight and ready their weapons. He and Chaos, however, kill both of them in one hit. However, Tuxedo and Gabriel drop back down to Hell since they were already killed there. After Dormammu used his fire abilities, Tuxedo thinks up a plan to defeat Him and Chaos. When referring to when he used his wind ability to extinguish a house fire, he asks Stacy what she has in her pocket. She replies by giving him Perfume. Tuxedo proceeds to blow the fire away, but unfortunately, his cum is not strong enough. Luckily, Oswald saves him by using his stronger explosion ability on the him and Chaos. He and Chaos were blasting off in the sky. Meanwhile, He and Chaos fell in Horned King's lair and reunites with him and his henchmen. Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Dormammu's forces was prepared for birth of Zombie Kingdom along with the newly acquired Black Cauldron which he then summons the Cauldron Born. He, Kefka, and Horned King were watching Cauldron Born march to any mortal and immortals. After Bender and his team came to help Tuxedo and Gabriel. He suspects that they came for him. Unfortunately, They pursue Dormammu above the Thames River on hot air balloons. Pterano cannot take the extra weight and tells Dormammu they have to lighten the load, meaning to throw any hostage off the balloon. Then Fearless Leader ties to pedal the blimp himself, Tuxedo and Gabriel jumps onto the blimp. Before Tuxedo and Gabriel jumps, it was unknown about his secret escape. Achmed, after seeing Horned King's death, tries to convince Gabriel to join the his league with a family valor speech, but Gabriel refuses. LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Dormammu challenges Tuxedo to fight. Tuxedo gets a nasty cut on his arm during the fight and tries to use his sword on him, but he knocks Tuxedo aside and down a cliff. Tuxedo slows his fall with the dagger and leaves it stuck in the cliff side. Dormammu joins him on the narrow ledge over the water to continue the fight. Tuxedo manages to defeat him by grabbing onto his sword and kicking Dormammu off a cliff where he plunges into the bay below, prompting the other villains, thinking him dead. Unknown to them, Dormammu survives the fall. Post A Christmas Bizarro Dormammu was the mastermind behind this story although he wasn't seen. He hired Scar and Zira to infiltrate Bizarro League and to supply them with everything. He used Bizarro League as pawns. And even was going to have the teams set against each other so he can decide on the worthy. Dormammu arrives to many of Bizarro league's members and revealed his employment to Scar and Zira. He learns of Miracle Elite defeating the team. He laments on how the 2nd time they have being an inconvenience for him. Dormammu recruits all of her followers minus Wrath, Slender Man, Zant, Tabuu, General Scales and four main members and tells them it's time to eliminate The Lovelace Family, Element Empire, and Miracle Elite and merge Bizarro League and Inferno Clan. A Christmas Bizarro in July Dormammu once again returns to help Phantom Blot destroy Christmas. Later, Scar admonishes the Bizarros about villain fight, even when it was clear that Terra only survived due to Pandora's interference. However, he ends up getting the idea to kill Mufasa in addition to Simba when, after feeding them a Zebra's leg to kill Mufasa when Banzai sardonically asked whether Scar should kill Mufasa to get the throne. He promises that under his rule, they need never go hungry again. With their help, he engineers a volcanic storm meant to kill both Lovelace Family and Miracle Elite, tricking Samantha and Raphael into waiting in a gorge under the notion that Tuxedo has a 'marvelous surprise' for them. Tuxedo manages to save his children and ends up clinging to a cliff where he spots Shadow Queen and pleads with his brother to help him. Afterwards, he then attempted to give Tuxedo his Christmas gift (stabbing him while he was hanging on for dear life into a vast lake of molten copper created by Adolf Hitler), but Shadow Queen grips Tuxedo's paws with his flesh, and, flung him off the cliff to his death with anger. After Tuxedo's Dormammu proposed to Shadow Queen and she said yes. Yellow Submarine Dormammu returns as the main antagonist of the story and lead a New Inferno Clan that assists him into his plan to make a better Multi-Universe. He wanted a Yellow Submarine to claim it, But He must wait until The Miracle Elite uses it. Dormammu will be the main bad guy and will come in conflict with the heroes. He has his allies of Inferno Clan and assemble a new villains at his rank, and he was a bit dissatisfied with some of the villains in the group. Through Gozer and Raincoat Killer are also main villains he pushes the plot more so. At Worlds End TBA Allies and Enemies Allies: His allegiance, The Russian League, the Bizarro League Enemies: Tuxedo Lovelace, The Lovelace Family, Gabriel Heywood, Terra, Stacy Hirano, Gatomon, Xigbar, Ezekeil Zick, Raziel, Xaldin, Strong Bad, Gex the Gecko, Squide Girl, Index, Sam and Max, Chun-Li, Asuka kazama, Marisa Kirisame, Vexx, Kitana, Kohaku, Yuffie, Spawn, The Annoying Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Passion Fruit, Polka, the Grinch, the Abominable Snowmonster, Herbie, Kiki, Tombo, Grim Jr., Purple People Eater, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, King Julian,Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Sari Sumdac, Izaya's Syndicate Trivia *He is one of the most dangerous villains in the Multi Universe like Zeus (God of War), Megatron/Galvatron, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Discord, and Hunson Abadeer. *Dormammu is one of the main villains of the Multi-Universe, unlike the other villains, Dormammu is the only one who appeared is lots of stories. *Dormammu was similar to Zeus (God of War): **Zeus and Dormammu the MOST strongest and smartest of all. *Dormammu was similar to Megatron/Galvatron: **They're both Dark Gods and Immortals **They're both, rulers of their own universe. Heartless, sadistic, and careless monsters towards the heroes, Main enemies who are pure-hearted: Megatron/Galvatron to Angewomon and Dormammu to Terra. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dormammu's alliance Category:Immortals Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Villains Category:Elementals Category:Gods Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Non Humans Category:Scary Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Size Shifter Category:Teleporters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Psychics Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Deities Category:Spinoffs Villains Category:Main Villains in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. Dormammu Category:Main Villains in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Successful Villains Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michael T. Weiss Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:Big Bads Category:Main villains of Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robert Englund Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. Dormammu Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robin Atkin Downes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Benedict Cumberbatch Category:Giygaxian Pantheon